rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Ebony the guardian of Dark Gaia
Information of Ebony *Name: Ebony *Gender: Female *Age: seems about 17, but no one knows her real age. *Species: Looks like a lynx mix with Dark gaia energies. *Powers: Dark powers. *Form: Werewolf(Lynx) Colors *Fur: purple mix with black *Eyes: green(black outside) Backstory of Ebony Ebony, the Guardian of Dark Gaia, was once a very ill girl who couldn't move her legs; her illness was a disease that slowly eat her nerves away, her legs stopped working at the age of 12, and she was forever stuck in the hospital bed till she reached 17. At that time, the world was broken and a purple sphere had flew by the hospital window, only to stop and gone back to the window that allow light on Ebony's weak body. Dark Gaia gone to Ebony as a spirit as it knew that it'll be sealed back into the earth, and spoken to the ill girl in hopes she would listen, and so she did. 'I can help you gain back your body, as long as you be my guardian..." The girl nodded, agreeing to this contract that will forever bond her to being Dark gaia's guardian. Once Ebony was 'born' from the purple energies, she completely forgotten the being she once was, and only remember being created to serve, protect and guard Dark Gaia: her last order was to guard Dark Gaia's shrine from anyone who try to reawaken Dark gaia once more... Darkness powers *Shadow flames - Shadow flames is a attack which can be use melee and rang. The attack starts off as a normal shadow chains moving around before the user turn around and does a upper claw style from the base of the ground, sending flaming claw slashes out in front of the user 10ft, normally there are four claw slashes. *Shadow regain - Shadow regain is the power to regain the user's shadow power by absorbing neutral element orbs, which can be use for other type of powers as well. *Shadow force-field - A force-field that forms around the user, completely cover in darkness, but see-through. takes up to 20 hits before vanishing. *Shadow walker - Able to walk into shadows, vanishing into shadows and appearing on the other side. Only works if there is a shadow, may it be human or object. *Shadow Chains - A special darkness weapon that only appears out of Ebony's pure darkness, it is a weapon of choice and she can wield it whenever (Kinda the combat cross, only just a spike chain, if you played castlevania) * Wrath form - A ghostly form, used to go through walls and not be seen. Only good when the user is low on HP *Shadow claws - Like the Shadow chains, the shadow claws is another weapon; only good for close up combat, the shadow claws are long, black claws that glow with a dark haze. They do weakening damage to those that are weak to darkness; other wise, they do normal claw damage to others. *Dark Armour - Dark plate appear on the user, giving them a much harder hitting rate than normal {only last up to 45 hits} *Foreshadowing - Able to see in the darkest part of the future, but only for a few seconds {around 5 to 7 seconds}. *Darkness Screech - A strange power of the darkness, this screech can do physical and mentally damage. The mentally damage only last up to 10 minutes. Follow affects of the mentally damage can be listed below. **Deafness **Insanity **Fear of the user **Hallucinations **Hearing things that are not there **Blackness to the sight blind, only flashes of darkness to the version *Shadow bond - A shadow bond does a bond of the user to any creature ant to dragon and let the user control that creature for an hour. *Darkness iy lau - A strange form of Dark magic, a magic that isn't well written on. But, it is said to Take any negative energyemotion and turns it into shadow magic; which is used to make all these moves. *(still working on it, I can't think of anything else.) Werelynx Werelynx is the dark gaia effects of Ebony, this is her super/dark form. *Runs faster than the speed of light in a shadow haze, however, once taken a hit this will slow her down for only 50 seconds. *Has superhuman strength, and is able to bring up this type of shadow powers **Darkness Screech **Shadow claws **Shadow flames **Shadow chains **Shadow regain *Her fur acts like plate Armour to these type of weapons **daggers (an lest it's magical that isn't shadows) **Short swords **arrows lest magical **darts **throwing axes lest magical or larger than normal throwing axes Corrupt Ebony Corrupt Ebony only comes out when Dark Gaia has fallen awaken. Her mind no longer controls the body, but Dark Gaia's corruption does, making her harm anyone nearby Dark gaia or herself. Personalities Ebony is rather emotionless. she hardly show emotions, and believes showing emotions will only slow her down. However, the gem on her collar shows emotions for her, so she can still express feelings without really expressing the feelings herself. Dislike and Likes Ebony only dislike people trying to mess with her; other then that, she liks nothing and dislikes nothing... Alignment She is lawful neutral in dark gaia terms, but she is just neutral in the real world. She is not good nor is she evil. Friends *Casa Suki the seal *(add here) Rivals *(Add here) Family She doesn't remember (Meaning she used to) "Love interest" *Dark Storm the Porcupine Theme songs Pictures of her Merry Christmas -from most of the females.jpg Ebony X Dark Storm.jpg ScreenShot Ebony and Dark Storm.png Ebony in her past life..jpg Christmas picture -almost all of my characters-.jpg Ebony picture 1.jpg Ebony the lynx Dark gaia logo.png